gtatabletopeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
Races and classes
Races White people Your average Joe, or Michael, or probably Thomas. I'm not sure, but that's okay, I don't get to name your character - you do. Caucasians get a +1 bonus to their charisma. WILL FILL WITH MORE INFORMATION Asian people Whether your name is Ichigo, or Wei-Chen, you're probably born into some pretty sick stuff I'd really like not to get into. That, or your parents ground you for making an 99 on a math test. +1 to mind stat. Why? Because Asians are smart.. right? WILL FILL WITH MORE INFORMATION Black people I'm not even going to attempt to put names here. It might be Tyrone, or sometimes Franklin. Who knows anymore? +1 to strength stat. WILL FILL WITH MORE INFORMATION Hispanic people Carlos. +1 to stamina stat. WILL FILL WITH MORE INFORMATION Classes Chameleon It's all about stealth and shedding skin. Nobody knows who you are, or whether or not you have a real name. The important thing about playing a chameleon is that you're definitely a rogue/support. The chameleon heavily relies on hiding in plain sight and putting the blame on someone else. This makes dexterity, mind, and stamina their most important stats, respectively. Enforcer The enforcer is like a soldier. He carries out tasks necessary to the benefit of the organization, and does not question this. The three most important stats are dexterity, strength, and stamina. The enforcer is definitely a neutral class, the equivalent to a fighter in Dungeons and Dragons. Engineer Modifies vehicles, weapons, and can reinforce most materials. They can craft explosives and make use of random materials to create something useful. They're good at identifying structural weaknesses and strengths, including enemies. Besides being able to craft technologies and mechanisms, they can sabotage them as well. Their most important stats are mind, dexterity, and strength. Freerunner A mobile run-and-gun agent of sleight of hand or an adrenaline junkie looking to do some literal damage. They use strength to scale walls, mind to analyze terrain, and stamina to quickly traverse said terrain. Hacker Your one-stop shot for all things computer related. Capable of hacking into databases, disabling security measures, and even turning said measures against their previous handlers, the hacker is a force to be reckoned with and much more. Their chief stat is mind, followed by charisma or dexterity. Hitman Professional marksman, hired gun, and problem solver. They can and will do the jobs most people refuse to do. Usually in it for the money, the hitman is formidable due to his creative and procedural ways of thinking. Their most important stats are dexterity, mind, and charisma. Mafioso Chances are that if you need a contact, or some resource not within your usual grasp this is the person who can get it for you. He is an ambitious shark in the open waters of an organization of loyalty and cruelty. They care most for higher Charisma followed by Mind followed any one of the other three. Muscle If you ever feel like running around with a minigun or bashing someone's skull in with a sledgehammer, then muscle is the way to go. Usually not a boss themselves, but a force of nature employed by those of a higher mind. The muscle cares not for much more than stability in their necessary resources for survival. Instead, they take pride in their incomparable strength and ability to intimidate their prey. Their chief stat is, of course, strength, followed by stamina, then any of the other three, as they're all equally important post-stamina. Rebel Whether you're a leather-wearing biker, or a hair-dyed hipster, the rebel prefers to go in with guns blazing, and get out with a job well done. They're a loud and proud sort of individuals, who revel in living on the fringe, and going against the common order. The most important stats are dexterity, stamina, then strength.